Uncertain (alternate ending)
by DominoDS
Summary: New ending to the POV of Fuijin. Yay? Seifer finally confronts Fuijin about some things, is it real or just a dream?


*ok the usual disclaimer. I don't own FF8 or anything associated with it  
this is just coming from my imagination and my knowledge that I have of the  
character's of FF8. So please don't take any offense if you don't like  
this. And with any jokes I have about Zell don't get angry, I love Zell to  
death,he's just a comic relief type character and he is always called  
"Chicken wuss by Seifer. As for Rinoa fans..I didn't diss her much but just  
stated probably what Fuijin would feel towards her. annoyance? um ok  
anyways here's my story please R&R*  
  
UNCERTAIN  
  
  
Turning over in a light slumber Fuijin opened an eye. Complete  
darkness. She removed her eye patch from her only seeing eye, putting it  
back over her lightly scarred eye on the right. She looked at her alarm by  
her bed stating the time. 2:47 a.m., since she went back to Garden after  
her betrayal for Seifer, they accepted them back. All privileges taken  
away, under strict supervision for awhile, and placed into rooms with a  
roommate.  
Her roommate lied in bed snoring away, tucked under 3 large stuffed animals  
and a pink quilt. Seifer...His name appeared in her mind again. Why? Things  
resumed between Fuijin, Raijin and Seifer as if nothing had happened but  
she felt guilty in having to abandon him during his fight with Squall and  
Co. His mother had done the same to him at a young age. Abandoned him. At  
the age of 3 he joined the other children at the orphanage managed by Edea  
Kramer, his future soceress. The soceress must have manipulated him,  
because when he was the soceress' Knight, he was not the Seifer she loved.  
She didn't just say 'love' did she?! She couldn't possibly think of Seifer  
that way. He was her best friend, nothing else. He had been her best friend  
since her first day at Garden.  
  
She got into Garden at the age of 10, she had persuaded her parents to  
let her go and had first begun wearing her patch over her scarred eye to  
escape paranoid looks from others. With the eye patch most people didn't  
bother her. She was pretty intimidating with her short grayish silver hair,  
red eyes, and an albinoish complexion. No one had tried to be friendly to  
her the first day. A small annoying blonde boy with spiky hair and a black  
tattoo on the side of his face, cut in front of her in the lunch line as if  
she wasn't there. She let him this once, and watched as he piled hot-dog  
after hot-dog on his tray. She walked over to the tables with her tray of  
milk, and salad looking for an empty place to sit.  
"Oh look, a pasty albino with one eye has come to garden now." came a  
sneering voice.  
"Wonder how she lost her eye, ya know? Had a fight with her dolly?"  
She had all that she could take. She turned to see two boys sitting  
there. The one that first spoke sat back in his seat, blonde hair, strong  
jaw line, blue penetrating eyes, with a cruel smirk he just sat there. The  
other one was dark skinned, black hair in a crew trim, and brown eyes. This  
one had a stupid grin on his face. She threw her milk at the blonde boy,  
while breaking her tray over the dark boy's head and kicking him in the  
shins. The cafeteria fell silent as all eyes fell on the blonde boy  
dripping with milk. With no expression he sat there looking at her. He then  
began to laugh watching his friend jump in pain. He pushed out a chair with  
his boot. "Sit down." he instructed.  
  
Fuijin rolled onto her stomach. That was the first time she was  
accepted. When she first spoke, people made fun of her speech impediment.  
She held in the pain and taught those people a lesson. People thought that  
she was a cold hearted soldier with no feelings. When she was 15, Seifer  
found her crying out in the training room by herself. She didn't sob, but  
just let the hot tears roll down her face. Seifer told her that those  
people bothering her were idiots, and couldn't handle fearing her which  
they truly did. He put his arm around her. That was the first time he  
showed real emotion for someone that she knew of. But he never hugged her  
again. The discipline Committee was formed when they were 12, consisting  
of the 3 friends: Raijin, Seifer, and Fuijin. Seifer's favorite thing in  
this Committee was to pick on chicken-wuss Zell.  
A solid knock took Fuijin from her thoughts. "Hey, Fuijin. Seifer needs  
us to meet him at the elevator, ya know?" Raijin's voice said rather  
loudly.  
"RAGE." She muffled into her pillow.  
"Crap.., c'mon Fuijin. Seifer doesn't like to wait, ya know?"  
That was true. Seifer had always been the impatient one out of the group.  
"LEAVE." Fuijin's voice said clearly, which would mean that she'd be there  
soon.  
  
5 minutes later Fuijin boarded Garden's elevator with Raijin and  
Seifer. "EXPLAIN." she said facing Seifer. Seifer pushed back a few wisps  
of blonde bangs. "I believe the Discipline Committee is reinstated." he  
smiled slyly. The elevator reached the Headmaster's Quarters. Headmaster  
Cid stood there with his wife Edea, Squall Leonheart, Quistis Trepe,  
Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht (i can't spell it argh),Irvine Kineas, and  
Rinoa Heartily. Fuijin stood back at the elevator even as Seifer and  
Raijin stepped towards them. She couldn't stand Rinoa, and she was ashamed  
to face the Headmaster. Seifer grabbed her arm. "Fuijin, don't back out  
now!"  
She shook hands with Cid as, loose ends were mended. 'We're all friends  
again, just like that?' she thought. The Discipline Committee was  
reinstated thanks to Squall.  
Seifer eyed him suspiciously. "Just because you've done this doesn't mean  
that we're friends." Seifer said. Squall only shrugged in response. "Who  
said I wanted to be your friend?"  
Zell rubbed his hand on his on his jeans and held it out to Siefer.  
Seifer only blinked while crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't shake  
hands with a chicken-wuss."  
Zell stomped his foot, turning around angrily he punched his fist into the  
wall. Seifer grinned seeing Zell's childish reaction.  
Using this as a distraction Fuijin slipped out of the room into the  
elevator. She felt suffocated to be in that room. Making it to the first  
floor she ran into the Training room, running into the secret place where  
couples would secretly meet after hours, hence the name of it. She was  
lucky that noone was here. She leaned over a small balcony over the edge,  
her face tilted up to the dark sky, watching the stars glitter. She didn't  
hear the footsteps approach her from behind. A firm hand grabbed her  
shoulder turning her around. Seifer stood there, his expression in a  
taunting manner.  
"SEIFER." Fuijin said, her way of asking him why he was there.  
"Why in the hell did you just leave?! Think you're getting out of there  
without being noticed??" Seifer said leaning his hand on the balcony.  
"Think that you can skip out from listening to those pansies talk about how  
happy they are for us." he said rolling his eyes in annoyance. Fuijin  
shrugged looking up at the sky, colors reflection from the glare in her red  
eye.  
Seifer studied Fuijin as she stood there. "You think with one eye, everyone  
will look the other way as you do what you want?" He said pushing her back  
a bit. Fuijin turned around angrily. "SEIFER,GO!" she yelled upset.  
Seifer himself took a step back surprised. Fuijin turned away focusing off  
into the distance. It actually got to him that he hurt her. He scratched  
the back of his neck. "I...I-I'm sorry, Fuijin..y'know I was just joking. I  
didn't mean to piss you off that bad."  
He put his arm on her shoulder lowering his voice. "You know Fuijin.  
There's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you  
along time ago. Its about how I feel." Fuijin watched Seifer's master  
facade melted away.  
"Well...the truth is......" Seifer began as his face began to flush.  
  
Fuijin stood there between shocked and nervousness to hear him talk like this.  
He began to talk again and the two of them heard giggling and soft talking approaching   
their way.  
"Son of a..." grumbeled Seifer. Rinoa and Squall were heading into the area not knowing   
they were there. Seifer held up his index finger motioning for a minute to take care  
of the intruding two.  
"Squall...Rinoa...would you two mind getting the hell outta here?!!" Seifer snapped.  
Squall blinked surprised. Rinoa narrowed her eyes and ushered Squall and herself away.  
Fuijin couldn't help but grin at seeing this. Seifer calmed down and turned back to Fuijin.  
"Can't even get a moments peace to talk. Ok Fuijin before anyone else comes and intterupts   
me from talking to you I gotta tell you that. Well I like you. I like you alot." Seifer said  
almost too quickly. Fuijin let her mind slowly take in what he just said. Seifer's blue  
eyes looked into her as if searching for an answer for her, just even a reaction that he   
could read from her. Fuijin placed her hands bravely on his shoulders. "NO RAGE. OBVIOUS?  
LOVING YOU?" which would of course translate to "Is it obvious that I love you?".  
"Wasnt obvious at all,thats why I was nervous about telling you. I don't like letting my  
guard down. Its just an easier way for people to get to me. And I don't like people thinking  
they can push me around." He said with his voice almost at a whisper. Sadness showed on Fuijin's  
face. "GET THROUGH ME BEFORE THEY GET TO YOU." she said. Seifer's expression softened and he took  
Fuijin's chin in his hand. "I like my tough girl Fuijin. Thanks for always being there for me."  
With that he gently kissed her soft lips. Fuijin felt like electricity had shot through her body  
as she kissed him back. He placed his arms around her and everything seemed to vanish around them.  
It was as if they were the only two people alive. Seifer eventually broke from the kiss and   
whispered softly in her ear making her tingle all over. "I have a wicked idea,wanna hear it?"  
Seifer said in his taunting voice. Fuijin nodded and Seifer continued. "Lets go find and torment  
chicken-wuss." he grinned.  
*********************************************  
  
  
Yay I finished it yayay. umm *cough* ok I'm ok now, so heh I hope ppls liked the ending it just  
came to me and I was thinking "I hope ppl don't think its too mushy or too typical of an ending"  
so please like it and tell me honestly if you did or not. ok that didn't make sense. Alright   
alright i'm shutting up now.  
************************************************* 


End file.
